Melody McCardle
Melody McCardle is the main deuteragonist in Space Goofs: Tales on Earth. She is a 9 year old girl who is the only human girl to know the space goofs were aliens. Personality Melody is a kind and cheerful redhead with an optimistic reputation. She can be dim-witted at times and smiley when she shows a cute gap-toothed smile. She can get very enthusiastic about certain things and is always curious about what is going on. With her confident attitude, most girls at school envy the redhead. Melody hates it when no one wants to be her friend. If she ever is friendless she gets lonely and starts to feel very depressed. She also feels depressed when she failed at something she liked doing. It makes her want to "go outside and throw herself in a dark pit". Unlike the loneliness, she is a very affectionate person who loves hugs. She can give as many hugs as she wants, and still want more. She also has a bad habit of jumping on people and giving them hugs. Background Melody was born on March 3 to her mother Macy and her father Mac in Ireland. They moved when she was only 3 years old. When she got into elementary school, she was easily the target of bullies until she met Chi, Toni, and Clair. When she was 7, she saw a Hispanic exchange student who was permanently attending her school, and she started to like him when he helped her with a lunch incident. Two years later, she heard crash outside of her house, and that's when she discovered the space goofs in the house for rent next to her. She had new friends, and new extraterrestrial neighbors. However, she never told anyone. Role in the show Melody is the only one that knows that the Space goofs are aliens, and never told anyone to being with, not even her friends or Rafael. Melody constantly visits the space goofs and sometimes asks them for advice or invites them to events she normally goes to, such as a Rastafestival or Halloween dance. Space Goofing Off She appears in some of the short films and goofs off in front of the camera while Gorgious tries to keep her under control. Hobbies Melody is one of the most talented younger girls in her school. Some of her hobbies include art, music, sewing, cooking, dancing, protesting, snowboarding, or just heading outside to look at the clouds with her alien friends. Gallery The Disney Fanon wiki has a collection of images and media related to Melody Relationships Main Article: Melody's relationships Trivia *Melody has an IQ of a golden retriever, and she says that Kenzie has an IQ of toilet paper. *Melody does not appear in the original Space Goofs from Xilam. *Melody changes outfits in almost every episode. Some episodes even have the same outfit. *Melody sounds older than she looks. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Females Category:Child Prodigies Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dancers Category:Singing Characters Category:Singers Category:American characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Characters with allergies Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney XD Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Girls Category:Girl Characters